


Good Boy

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Ring, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Pedophilia, Praise Kink, Sex Slave, Sex Slavery, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Trevor had kidnapped Jake 4 years ago from his bedroom window. He made the boy his little slave, commanding him like a dog to suck his cock, to give him a handjob, or masturbate. Now, Trevor is giving Jake a present for his birthday, and they'll be closer than they have before.(I have both a prequel and a sequel in the works for this so if you enjoy stay tuned because I have more cumming *ba dum tiss*)





	Good Boy

"Happy birthday baby!" The man kissed the boy, not on the forehead, but his soft, supple lips. "Now that you're officially 5 years old, daddy has a BIG surprise for you." 

The man reached out his hand and the boy took it, allowing himself to be led to the bedroom. When they got there, the man picked him up and sat him on the bed. He then sat next to the boy and cupped his cheek, bringing their faces together. The man closed the gap and licked into the small boy's mouth. They kissed fervently, and despite his much smaller mouth and tongue, the little boy tried to reciprocate.

The longer they kissed and the more the man felt the soft, warm, luscious skin of his5 year old counterpart, the harder he became. 

The older man pulled away, a trail of Silva still connecting them. 

"Are you ready for your present baby?" The man rubbed his hand up and down the boy's leg, lingering when he got near the groin area.

The boy nodded excitedly and smiled in response. The man smiled and gave him a quick cheek peck on the lips before getting on his knees in front of the boy. 

He rubbed his fingers over the boy's covered crotch first, before unzipping the pants with his mouth. He undid the button and pulled the pants off of the boy, then removing the underwear he wore as well. 

The man's tongue flicked over the boy's small penis, causing the boy to shiver. He drug his tongue from the base to the tip, swirling his tongue around it when he got there. He then put his whole mouth around the boy and started sucking him off and licking him, doing for the boy what he did for the man since he could walk.

The man pushed the boy onto his back, keeping his mouth firmly around the boy's cock, and putting his fingers in the boy's mouth. The boy sucked eagerly, thoroughly wetting the fingers.

The man took his newly lubricated fingers and stuck them inside one at a time. He fingered the boy's ass, stretching him in preparation, and kept his lips around the boy's small, soft member.

Just as the boy was reaching climax, the man popped his mouth off of the boy's length, slipping a cock ring on in its place, and shoving a string of beads in his fuck hole, so the boy wouldn't cum until his daddy let him. 

"Are you ready baby? Daddy is so excited to give you your next gift. Spread your legs nice and wide for daddy okay baby?" The man started unzipping his pants, unsheathing his large cock. He kept finger fucking the boy until the man felt that he was thoroughly stretched. He placed the tip of his cock where his fingers met the skin around the boy's asshole, and pushed his dick in the second he removed his fingers. He clamped the hand he used to stretch the boy's ass over his mouth to cover the scream the boy made as the man thrust in. 

"Oh fuck baby! You're so tight! Daddy's gonna make you feel good, so just relax baby." The man licked the boy's small pink nibble, which made him spasm slightly. "Oh fuck! Oh baby, baby, that made daddy feel so good. You're doing so good. 

The man pulled his dick out slowly until only the head remained, and after a second of hesitation, he slammed back in full force. The boy screamed into the man's hand, tears spilling out of his eyes. The man held still for a moment and kissed the boy, rubbed his nipples and palmed the tiny cock.

"Just relax baby. It'll feel so good, but you need to relax. Can you do that for me baby?"

The little boy nodded his head in response and did what his daddy said. When the man felt the pressure around his cock ease, he started moving again. He kept a steady rhythm for a little while, to allow the boy to get used to the sensation of a cock moving inside him. 

The boy let out a small moan, quiet and cute. The mans cock twitched at that beautiful sound. 

"Does is feel good baby?" 

The little boy nodded. 

" I want to hear you say it." 

"It feels good." The small boy gasped out, his voice sounding pained, as if talking took too much effort. 

The man rubbed the boy's penis as he fucked the small body. The tiny cock twitched, itching for release that wouldn't come until the man decided. 

He pulled out of the boy, causing the small boy to make a noise of protest. However, the man wasn't finished with the boy. He lifted him by his hips, and the man laid on his back on the bed, putting the boy back on his hard cock. 

He bounced the boy up and down and forward and backwards on his dick, making the boy cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

"Daddy's getting close. Daddy loves you so much baby." The man groaned as the little body ground down on his dick. "You make daddy feel so good. You're doing so good. Say my name baby."

"Daddy." The boy's voice was barely above a whisper. 

"Louder baby. I can't hear you."

"Daddy!" The boy yelled out, just as he came back down on the man's cock. 

"Fuck! Baby!" The man came into the boy's ass. The man ripped the cock ring off the boy as thick cum filled his small hole. The boy reached his own climax with the removal of the ring, even though he was much too young to cum.

The man stayed nestled inside until the boy fell down onto his chest, falling asleep almost immediately. The mans cock slipped out, and thick white cum dripped from the boy's ass. 

"Good boy." the man said to the boy, as he himself fell asleep.


End file.
